dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Superhero
A superhero is a certain type of vigilante or freedom fighter who with either superpowers, incredible technology, or sheer intelligence, is able to fight crime on a consistent basis. 0-9 * 2-D Man (Mike Morgan) (leader of the Terrific Trio) A * AMAZO * Anansi * Andromeda (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) * Aquagirl (Merina) (member of the Justice League Unlimited) * Aquaman (Arthur) (member of the Justice League) * The Atom (Dr. Ray Palmer) (member of the Justice League) * Atom-Smasher (member of the Justice League) * Aztek (member of the Justice League) B * B'wana Beast (member of the Justice League) * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * Batman (I) (Bruce Wayne) (founding member of the Justice League) * Batman (II) (Terry McGinnis (member of the Justice League Unlimited) * Batwoman ** Alcana, Sonia ** Ballantine, Rocky ** Duquesne, Kathy * Beast Boy (member of the Titans) * Beautiful Dreamer * Big Barda (Barda Free) (member of the Justice League Unlimited) * Big Bear * Bjornson, Olaf (member of the Blackhawks) * Black Canary (Dinah) (member of the Justice League) * Black Siren (Donna Vance) (member of the Justice Guild of America) * Blackhawk (Janos Prohaska) (leader of the Blackhawks) * Blanc-Dumont, André (member of the Blackhawks) * Blue Devil (member of the Justice League) * Booster Gold (member of the Justice League) * Bouncing Boy (member of the New Legion) * Brainiac 5 (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) * Bulldozer (member of Easy Company) C * Captain Atom (Capt. Nathaniel Adams) (member of the Justice League and Cadmus) * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) (member of the Justice League) * Cat-Man (member of the Justice Guild of America) * Catwoman (Selina Kyle) * Center Force (Yao Ming) (member of the Hoop Squad) * Chameleon Boy (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) * Commander Steel (member of the Justice League) * Cosmic Boy (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) * The Creeper (Jack Ryder) (member of the Justice League) * The Crimson Avenger (member of the Justice League) * Crimson Fox (member of the Justice League) D * Dove (Don) (member of the Justice League) * Downpour (members of the Ultimen) * Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson) (member of the Justice League) * Dr. Light (member of the Justice League) * Dr. Mid-Nite (member of the Justice League) * Dream Girl (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) E * El Diablo * Elongated Man (member of the Justice League) * Etrigan the Demon (Jason Blood) (member of the Justice League) F * Fire (member of the Justice League) * The Flash (Wally West) (founder of the Justice League) * Forager * Freon (Mary Michaels) (member of the Terrific Trio) G * Gear (Richie Foley) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) (member of the Justice League) * The Green Guardsman (Scott Mason) (member of the Justice Guild of America) * The Green Lantern Corps ** Abin Sur ** Arisia ** Arkkis Chummuck ** Chaselon ** Gallius Zed ** Jordan, Hal) ** Kai-Ro (also member of the Justice League Unlimited) ** Katma Tui ** Kilowog ** Larvox ** Palaqua ** Rayner, Kyle ** Salakk ** Stewart, John (also member of the Justice League) ** Tomar Re * Gypsy (member of the Justice League) H * Hawk (Hank) (member of the Justice League) * Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) (founder of the Justice League) * Hawkman * Hendrickson, Hans (member of the Blackhawk Squadron) * Hex, Jonah * Hourman (member of the Justice League) * The Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) (member of the Justice League) I * Ice (member of the Justice League) * Ice Cream Soldier (member of Easy Company) J * Juice (members of the Ultimen) K * Kid Quantum (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) L * Lash, Bat * Lightning Lad (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) * Lightning Lass (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) * Lightray * Lobo * Long Shadow (member of the Justice League and members of the Ultimen) M * Magma (Stuart Lows) (member of the Terrific Trio) * Mark Moonrider * The Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) (member of the Justice League) * Maxima, Queen * Metamorpho (Rex Mason) (member of the Justice League) * Micron (member of the Justice League Unlimited) * Mophir * Mr. Miracle (Scott Free) * Mr. Terrific (member of the Justice League) N * Nemesis (member of the Justice League) * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) O * Obsidian (member of the Justice League) * Orion (member of the Justice League) P * The Phantasm (Andrea Beaumont) * Phantom Girl (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) * Plastic Man (member of the Justice League) * Point Man (Steve Nash) (member of the Hoop Squad) * Pulverizer (Karl Malone) (member of the Hoop Squad) Q * The Question (member of the Justice League) R * The Ray (member of the Justice League) * Red Tornado (member of the Justice League) * Robin (I) (Dick Grayson) * Robin (II) (Tim Drake) (member of the Titans) * Rock, Sgt. (leader of Easy Company) * Rocket Red (member of the Justice League) * Rubberband Man (Adam Evans) S * Sand (member of the Justice League) * Saturn Girl (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) * Serifan * Shebang (Shenice Vale) * Shifter (members of the Ultimen) * The Shining Knight (member of the Justice League) * Smith, Sheriff Ohiyesa * Soul Power (Morace Grant) * Sparky (Phillip Rollins) * Spin Drive (Tracy McGrady) (member of the Hoop Squad) * Stargirl (member of the Justice League) * Starman (member of the Justice League) * Static (Virgil Hawkins) (member of the Justice League Unlimited) * Static's son (?? Hawkins) * Steel (John Henry Irons) (member of the Justice League) * The Streak (member of the Justice Guild of America) * STRIPE (member of the Justice League) * Supergirl (Kara Kent/Kara In-Ze) (member of the Justice League) * Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) (founding member of the Justice League and leader of the Justice League Unlimited) T * Thunder, Johnny (member of the Justice League) * Thunderbolt (member of the Justice League) * Tom Turbine (member of the Justice Guild of America) * Trevor, Steven * Triplicate Girl (member of the Legion of Super-Heroes) U * Ultra Boy (member of the New Legion) V * Vibe (member of the Justice League) * Vigilante (member of the Justice League) * Vixen (Mawi) (member of the Justice League) * Vykin the Black (member of the Forever People) W * Warhawk (Rex Stewart) (member of the Justice League Unlimited) * Waverider (member of the Justice League) * Wildcat (Ted Grant) (member of the Justice League) * Wildman (member of Easy Company) * Wind Dragon (leaders of the Ultimen) * Wonder Woman (Diana) (founder of the Justice League) X Y Z * Zatanna Zatara (member of the Justice League) * Zeta (Infiltration Unit Zeta) Category:Superheroes